Walked out of Heaven
by Charlie PJ
Summary: Origional story, by me, not sure whether to continue it or not, emmmm, war between angels and heaven and hell. you know, all the good stuff, reviews would be appriciated
1. Chapter 1

The pillars surrounding the open area were of translucent emerald. Around and below them were the sky and clouds, nothing else. They stood in the palace which exists outside of space and time. Around them they both knew that there were others watching. They knew that the palace was as crowded as ever and that people would be talking about what was about to happen before it had even finished. Yet all of that didn't seem to exist. Once in this room the rest of the palace was invisible, all you could see was the clouds and the onset of the space beyond the heavens, leading into infinity.

Gabriel stood defiant and confident, dressed completely in white. His long golden hair hung down his back in a loose ponytail, stretching almost to his belt. He moved his right leg side to side slightly, feeling the material of his long coat against his calves. On the opposite side to him was the being he hated most in all of creation, the one of his kind known only as Luke. Gabriel had never been able to pinpoint what it was exactly that caused this feeling. Luke stood; he was almost the complete opposite of Gabriel. Where Gabriel was light he was dark. His hair was shorter than Gabriel's and was dark, almost black and hung loose about his shoulders. Luke dressed in black trousers and jacket, without a shirt underneath. Gabriel felt the loathing within him growing as Luke stood silently, studying his own sword, paying very little attention to Gabriel. Luke held his sword up and admired it in the light; Gabriel scowled across the empty space in front of him. Luke took his eyes off the blade at that moment and gave Gabriel a dark grin that made him lose his temper and rush towards Luke.

Gabriel's attacks came quickly and ferociously at Luke. He parried them with apparent ease, he hadn't wanted to fight, he still didn't want to. Luke had no wish to hurt Gabriel but at this moment it seemed like he had very few options. In order to get him to stop Luke would either have to hurt Gabriel or wait for him to tire. Luke didn't want to fight for the eternity that would take.

Gabriel slashed wildly with precision at Luke, who backed away slowly as he defended. Gabriel lunged for Luke's stomach as he sensed the lack of fight within his opponent. Luke allowed the lunging blow to glance off his own blade and sidestepped quickly. As Gabriel's momentum carried him past Luke, Luke grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him backwards as he swept Gabriel's feet from under him. Gabriel hit the floor as Luke skipped away a safe distance and waited for the next attack.

Gabriel sprang to his feet the look in his eyes was that of a wild animal hungry for a kill. Luke still refused to allow himself to fight back with the same ferocity that Gabriel showed. It wasn't in his nature; he hated the violence that seemed to be such a large part of people's make up. Gabriel aimed a vicious arch towards Luke's head. Luke pushed it to the side with his own blade as he stepped away from the attack, while Gabriel was off balance from his attack Luke hit him with a kick to the stomach.

For the second time Gabriel was lying on the floor. This had never happened to him before. His anger welled up again, but this time it was matched with embarrassment of being humbled by his opponent, who obviously didn't want to be here at all. He hadn't expected Luke to be as fast as he was. He pushed himself to his feet slowly, contemplating his next move.

The others watching from outside of the room winced at the flurry of blows from Gabriel that followed. His red bladed sword seemed to fill the air around Luke, who was inching further and further back. Gabriel's pride was well known throughout the crowd and they knew he wouldn't stop until he had won this battle. There was a communal sigh of relief when Gabriel stopped attacking and stepped back looking triumphant.

Gabriel stood a few paces away from Luke, trying to get his breath back, while trying to hide the fact that he was breathless from the crowd that he knew were watching. Looking across at his younger opponent he had to try hard to keep the surprise off his face. The man had blocked every one of his attacks, his speed was phenomenal. He moved his gaze to Luke's eyes, trying to look intimidating. Luke met his gaze; his face showed the same kind of mild indifference that it had shown since they entered the room. Suddenly Luke winked at Gabriel. Gabriel couldn't understand why wasn't this person more afraid of him?

The crowd stood wide-eyed, transfixed by the scene in front of them. The thin line of red on the side of Gabriel's face was slowly spreading from his ear to the front of his cheeks. They could see from the look in Luke's eyes that he knew he had cut Gabriel, they were just waiting for Gabriel to realise it himself.

Luke straightened up, standing tall in front of Gabriel. He replaced his sword into its sheath and crossed his arms across his chest as Gabriel's hand travelled slowly to his cheek. Luke watched the red in Gabriel's face spread, either through annoyance or embarrassment, he didn't care. Luke thought that now he had beaten Gabriel that he would be left alone. He smiled and stretched out his wings, hovering a few inches off the ground. Gabriel scowled at the younger angel. Luke's wings were brilliant white and a stark contrast against his black clothes. Luke landed softly and turned to leave the room. He did not speak to Gabriel, there was nothing to say. He only wanted to leave; he was surprised that he had, not only, not been beaten but that he had survived the fight with Gabriel.

Gabriel felt the rage well up to his face, covering the growing stinging sensation of the sword cut. He had ever been beaten before, that was bad enough, but the crowd of people he imagined outside the room, mocking him, drove him close to madness. Each calm step that Luke took made him angrier. As Luke reached, and opened the door. Gabriel rushed for him, raising his sword for the killing blow and aiming for the top of Luke's back, just between his wings.

Luke heard a gasp from the people who had been watching and paused at the door. The look of horror that they displayed on their faces made him turn to see what they were looking at. He skipped backwards out of the room as he saw Gabriel's red sword blade hovering only millimetres away from him. Gabriel had been frozen in place by a greater force. Luke exhaled greatly and walked quickly from the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke sat back in his chair, stretching his feet out under the desk in front of him. The silence around him was heavy as he watched the students working around him. He was glad that he didn't have to worry about the same things that they did. He was glad he was able to read the books around him and take in the information included within them without the pressure of having to remember all of the details inside. He leafed through a book he had picked off one of the shelves at random; he didn't intend to read it. He picked a page and sat with his face directed towards the pages, rather than read; his attention was focused on one of the women across the room working on her own by the window. He smiled as he realised that she wouldn't do much else but work for the foreseeable future. He redirected his attention to the book he was holding. After reading a few lines he tutted and got up to select another book.

Matthew walked into the library and shook off the cold as the warm air rushed over him. He smiled at the strange sensation of his cold nose slowly warming, giving him a tickling sensation on his face. He walked over to the ID reader on the desk in front of the door; he passed his hand over the sensor and heard the gate click. He pushed the gate open and walked into the library, giving a quick glance to the library staff member working at the desk, who seemed more interested in the newspaper in front of him than what was going on around him. He put it from his mind, it was completely irrelevant to him what this man did with his life, but didn't like to see people wasting their time. He walked through a set of double doors over towards the left side of the building and began to go up the stairs located behind. Students were milling around the stairs, using phones, rushing up and down to different floors looking flustered, or talking. He rolled his eyes at the stressed nature of the people around him as he found his floor and returned once again to the silence of the library.

He found Luke as he was returning to a desk. He watched him sit down and then sat himself next to him, enjoying the fact that the people around him noticed the disregard convention but tried not to look. For reasons he couldn't understand it was seen as wrong by these people to sit next to someone, they preferred to sit opposite one another. He liked the slight panic that it brought to people when he did this to people that didn't know him. Another of his favourite practises was standing next to people in lifts. 'A small amount of chaos' he would often say 'reminds people of what it is to be human.' Luke didn't acknowledge his friends arrival, instead he sat with his previous demeanour and held the book he had chosen in front of Matthew. Matthew looked sideways at him. "Any pictures in it?" he asked his face serious. Luke laughed quietly. They both stood up and made ready to leave. Luke replaced the book and they both headed back outside. Luke paused on the steps to tie his shoelace, causing a small blockage to the people behind him, which soon escalated. Matthew laughed and patted him on the back as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

The cold hit them both as they left the warmth of the building and headed down towards the city.

"I don't understand you." Matthew started as Luke pulled his gloves on over his hands. "All of the pleasurable activity available and you choose to sit in the library. That's just wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with expanding your horizons." Luke said without looking at his friend, instead he concentrated on not walking into any of the mass of people walking in the other direction up the hill. They both squinted as the icy wind blew in their faces.

"Your horizons are about as expanded as they could possibly be; you were watching that girl again weren't you?" Matthew retorted in a mock angry voice, like a mother telling off a small child.

"It's my job." Luke returned matter-of-factly. "I'm her guardian angel."

"Ah, yes. Your 'make love not war' phase." Matthew nodded.

"Well that was how it started, but that was when I was watching over her mother. I'm looking after her because her mother made me promise that I would."

"You can't be that good a guardian, you let her mother die." Matthew laughed, goading him.

"I am there to guard against evil, not against the will of God. It was her time and I had to respect that."

"Very noble of you." Matthew smiled. "But still. It's a bit of a difference from your previous line of work."

"It was time for a change." Luke smiled.

"I think you did it to piss off Gabriel to be honest with you." Matthew prodded Luke with his elbow. Luke rolled his eyes.

"There are no real battles to fight anymore. Not with an army anyway, this way there's still some to be had." Luke sat down on a stretch of grass just off the path, Matthew joined him. Watching the people walk by was infinitely more relaxing than trying to get past them all.

"What do you mean no battles? There're wars going on all the time down here." Matthew asked, he had enjoyed working away at Luke's last nerve for a while now, he didn't usually like talking about things like this but Matthew had worn him down over time.

"There aren't wars like there were in the old days, swords, real battles. Where you stood hand to hand with your opponent, now you're too far away to see their faces, sometimes you don't have to be in the same country! Where's the honour in that? No one ever got killed by their own troops back then."

"You did." Matthew added to his friends thought line. He smiled as Luke looked across at him. Luke returned the smile.

"That was political."

"I have to say; you seem very at peace with the whole 'murdering you' thing." Matthew remarked with a grin.

"They were punished for it." Luke said, not even slightly bitter about what had happened. "I went to heaven, I don't see it as such a bad thing."

"Yeah, the Roman army kinda went to pieces after that didn't it?" Luke laughed at his friend comment. "What exactly happened to you?"

"You know what happened to me, everyone does."

"Yeah but I want to hear it from you."

"I was hanged as a heretic by early Catholics, who happened to be Romans."

"You were friends with Jesus." Matthew laughed at the paradox

"Still am." Luke corrected him.

"I mean how could you be a heretic?" Matthew explained himself more clearly.

"I didn't believe the same things that they did." Luke explained. Matthew looked blank. "You really need to read more, learn something for once." Luke laughed. He stood up, Matthew followed suit.

The crowd had ebbed away now. Obviously the lunchtime rush had finished and people had returned to wherever they needed to be, the streets were a little less crowded.

"Are you going to explain it to me or what?" Matthew asked, badgering Luke, knowing that he would give in eventually.

"I can't believe that an angel wants me to give him a theology lesson." Luke said, almost to himself as he rolled his eyes. They continued through the streets without a real destination. "You have an eternity, why don't you read about it, it'll be easier."

"Yeah but it will be quicker for you to explain it. Then I won't have to spend forever trying to find the scrolls that all your details are written on. That and I can enjoy myself rather than having to it and read."

Luke stopped and sighed, pretending annoyance. "When the church started they chose what they wanted o teach, they decided to teach about Jesus rather than what he actually believed, that way they could put across what he said or did in their own words."

"I never really paid attention to religious politics."

"That's obvious." Luke laughed. "Anyway, that way they could edit the messages that they gave." Luke's tone was such that he gave the impression of having reached his point. He carried on walking.

"Like what?" Matthew followed, determined to keep this conversation going for as long as he could, partly because he was interested, but more because he knew it was annoying Luke.

"Like… Jesus wanted the first 'pope' of his teaching to be a woman, Mary Magdalene to be precise. But the Catholics were heavily against women at that point, so they changed that to Peter, and… well they pretty much destroyed Mary's character."

"Kinda shitty." Matthew agreed lamely.

Luke laughed. "Don't worry about it, she went to heaven, she had the same thinking that I do. 'You can say what you like, in the end I'm happy and in paradise. Whatever happens down their after we're gone is irrelevant." Luke gestured with his hands, and exhaled deeply, he started to walk again. It was clear to Matthew that he was finished. "Why are we walking?" Luke asked suddenly, stopping in his tracks, Matthew bumped into him.

"Because you wouldn't talk otherwise." Luke turned to face him with a disgruntled look. Matthew smiled cockily back.

They both unfurled their wings, knowing that no one around could see them if they chose not to be seen, and lifted off the ground easily and headed up towards the heavens.


End file.
